Omnet Chronology
by Lowell Boston
Summary: A historical case study of Minor Empire interaction


**Omnet Chronology**   


**Omnet Galactipedia Entry**: Greater Galaxy - Nexus Potential Theory Case study 2120. **Translation**: Archaic   


**Q:** How does a Minor Empire ease itself into the court of galactic interaction? Is there a correct procedure? A rule of protocol?   
The Omnet offers numerous case studies on the subject, each shedding a unique light on the correct paths of diplomatic acceptance   
and diplomatic catastrophe. One has only one chance to make a first impression. Is there bodily contact during salutations? Should   
eye contact be avoided? A simple faux pas may lead to death.

Take for example the now isolated Minor Empire of Gaal, whose Octopod sentient species mistakenly sought understanding of   
their fellow galactic neighbors by symbiotically bonding with them, and consuming their conscious into theirs. This marked the   
beginning of the Sixth Galactic Micro-war. Half a billion sentients were killed.

Events such as these and countless others lead to formal Catalog of Contact entries of all Minor Empires before their official   
introduction into the Greater Galaxy. In your studies you have tracked the interplay of numerous Empires in their new found status   
of Minor Empire. Track now the affairs of Sector H as the August Empire of Archaen moves to accept its membership into the AiD   
Pact Alliance. Study now how one empire affects another as the Archaens make their galactic debut. New enemies will be made, as   
well as friends. The following are a chronology of holo-plays, diplomatic missives, Omnet, and Minor Empire news post tracking these   
events. It begins with a simple open letter. One pebble that makes a ripple across the galactic ether ....

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**"Feints befall you. Beware my strike."**

_ -Old 'Sin-Guardian proverb._   


**GALACTIC STANDARD TIME**: DAY 251. 0010:19 **SECTOR**: H   
_ ________________________________________   


*[**INCOMING TRANSMISSION**: Open Hail. **ENCRYPTION CODE**: level1]*   
  


_Greetings fellow sentients,_

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lady Onia Onnetta Farfel Marcello, youngest daughter to Emperor Shadrach   
Farfel Marcello VI of the August Empire of Archaen. Today is a great day for our people. Today the Greater Galaxy has officially   
recognized the Archaen Empire and its people as a sovereign Minor Empire. Ishtar has smiled upon us, and we wish to share our   
joy and good will. Our borders are open for all to come and visit in the spirit of friendship and the open exchange of new cultures,   
new ideas so that we may foster lasting bonds and ties with our friends of the Greater Galaxy. A reception will be held on Dreamworld   
VI within two weeks, to be followed by a formal celebration and festival on the White. None with open hands and peace in their hearts   
will be turned away.

Some of you may be familiar with us through correspondents with our esteemed neighbors and allies of the Rhuk-D'Kai   
Dynasty and/or our involvement with the AiD Pact Alliance. For those of you who are not, the White is the interstellar palace   
and fortress of our Empire. It is also my home, and home to over 14 million citizens of the Empire, including, Dreamers, Wights,   
Wight-Spectors, Humans and 'Sin-Guardians. So many names and terms to figure out. Please come and discover who we are.   
I am told the towers of the White are a marvel to behold, and our hospitality knows no bounds. Please come for this open   
celebration, so that we may further know and understand one another.

Sincerely,

Lady Onia Onnetta Farfel Marcello   
The White   
The August Empire of Archaen   
Sector H   


************[END TRANSMISSION]*************

_ ________________________________________   
  


**GALACTIC STANDARD TIME**: DAY 252. 0007:28 **SECTOR**: H   


_ ________________________________________   


*[**INCOMING TRANSMISSION**: Diplomatic Hail. **ENCRYPTION CODE**: level 3]*   


Lady Onia Onnetta Farfel Marcello   
The August Empire of Archaen

Dear Lady Onia Onnetta Farfel Mercello,

I am Ambassador Kreen of the New Asgard empire. You may remember us from the AiD Pact Alliance also and as   
allies of the Rhuk-D'Kai Dynasty. We wish to formally greet you into this wondrous universe. We would be pleased to meet   
you for the celebrations and would present onto you a gift, a finely wrought silvanite broach blessed by the high priests of Odin.   
We would also like to ask that after the celebrations are over and you are ready to discuss empire relations, we would discuss   
trade negotiations.

Again, welcome to the Universe,

Ambassador Kreen   
New Asgard   


************[END TRANSMISSION]*************

_ ________________________________________   
  


**GALACTIC STANDARD TIME**: DAY 252. 0009:03 **SECTOR**: H   


_ ________________________________________   
  
  


*[**INCOMING TRANSMISSION**: Diplomatic Hail. **ENCRYPTION CODE**: level 3]*   
  


Dear Ambassador Kreen,

Of course I do remember you. How good to hear from you again. On behalf of the citizens of the Archaen Empire I would   
like to thank you for your beautiful gift. It will be an honor to wear the broach as a symbol of our friendship and as a reminder   
of the beauty and kindness of the Asgardian People. As a token of our appreciation and renewed friendship I would like to offer   
you and the fair people of New Asgard an Archaen Hunting Horn carved from the single ivory horn of a Cirrillian Bull, woven   
with silver and pearls. The hunting horn is a symbol of strength, prosperity and friendship, blown first on the signing of the   
Archaen Constitution.

My father has asked me to make arrangements with you for a series of high level meetings concerning trade negotiations   
and further imperial relations. Attending the meetings will be Lord Cambridge, high counselor and adviser to my father, and   
Ambassador Cardinal, the Wight Ambassador to the throne.

Of course I expect to see you and your delegation at the celebration and hope you enjoy our hospitality and friendship.   
My father and the rest of the Royal family will be present and we all look forward to making your acquaintance.

Sincerely,

Lady Onia Onnetta Farfel Marcello   
August Empire of Archaen

P.S. Please contact my 'Sin-Guardian, Jan Church concerning your accommodation needs and security arrangements.   
Looking forward to your visit.

Lady O.   
  


************[END TRANSMISSION]*************

_ ________________________________________   
  


**GALACTIC STANDARD TIME**: DAY 252. 0009:41 **SECTOR**: H   


_ ________________________________________   
  


*[**INCOMING TRANSMISSION**: Diplomatic Hail. **ENCRYPTION CODE**: level 4]*   
  


Lady Onia,

Please allow me to welcome you and your people to the greater galaxy. We of the Golem Homeworld are always   
looking for new allies among the stars, and would like to extend our hand in friendship. Our usual arrangements include   
open trade agreements and non-agression pacts. (Due to the fact that we lack a military, we cannot enter into mutual   
defense treaties.)

I look forward to your reply,

--OpenHands,   
FarReach Coalition.   


************[END TRANSMISSION]*************

_ ________________________________________   
  


**GALACTIC STANDARD TIME**: DAY 252. 0010:11 **SECTOR**: H   


_ ________________________________________   
  
  


*[**INCOMING TRANSMISSION**: Private Diplomatic Hail. **ENCRYPTION CODE**: level 4]*   
  
  


Dear OpenHands,

Thank you for you welcoming words, and we will gladly accept your hand in friendship. The Archaen Empire would   
be delighted to begin open trade talks and to discuss a non-aggression pact with the Golem HomeWorld. Ours is an open   
culture and we believe we have much to offer to the Greater Galaxy, as well as learn from our friends amongst the stars.

We hope to meet you during the reception on DreamWorld VI, and to make your acquaintance again on the   
White during the week long festive celebration officially marking our Empire's recognition by the Greater Galaxy.   
I look forward to meeting with you at that time and to further plan future negotiations. May Ishtar guide your way.

Sincerely,

Lady Onia   
August Empire of Archaen   
  


************[END TRANSMISSION]*************   
  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________________   
****

**Omnet Galactipedia sidenote: ** [The following document was recently discovered in the Kar'negie Library and Information   
Archives, New Pittsborg, 1st World Cirrillia, and was found to pre-date several Omnet news post by about approximately one   
week. The following information sheds new constructive light on the specific unfolding of events during the Archaen reception   
held on Dreamworld VI.]   
  


_ **-Excerpt from the Personal Journal of Omnet News Reporter Somerset Ohio.**_   
  


**JOURNAL ENTRY NO. 221.**   


I'm an avalanche of professional flutter with ten seconds to go before I'm on.

"Get out of my face, Gina, my hairs fine," I say.

My hair stylist bats her eyes at me, then gives me a look that's at the opposite end of a sly-come-hither stare. She pouts,   
and walks out of camera view in a way that could cause accidents on a busy street. I hear the music fade up in my earpiece.   
The lights hit my face strong and clear.

I'm on ...

"This is Somerset Ohio reporting live on the August News.Net from the Jade Blade on Dreamworld Six. Behind me,   
through this interstellar tavern's famous porthole view, is the breath taking spacescape of Tarrkhul Prime, and ...yes ..there   
she is now, arriving as scheduled, the Archaen Diplomatic Imperial ship, the HMS Negotiator, just now pulling into port.   
On board is Lady Onia Onnetta Farfel Marcello, youngest daughter to the Emperor of the Archaen Empire, and her diplomatic   
entourage, including, the Wight representative to the Archaen Throne, Ambassador Cardinal, Lord-Senator Finnigan Waxham,   
Chairman of the Archaen Senate subcommittee on Interstellar Defense, Kal'li Pasquay, representative of the Cirrillian Steel Union,   
and a host of other VIP's. Their arrival now officially marks the beginning of what will prove to be a week of informal introductions   
and exchanges with the various races and cultures of the greater galaxy, ending in a formal reception, hosted by the Archaens, where   
I'm standing now, here at the Jade Blade.   
The Negotiator, from what I understand, has just completed a low orbit tour of Tarrkhul Prime guided by Ambassador Jai'Kai,   
the Rhuk-D'kai ambassador to the Archaens. Once docking procedures have been completed we'll be back for another live cast to see   
the debarking of the Archaen Honor Guard, the arrival of Lady O and her 'Sin-Guardian retainers and the reciting of the Istata Prayer   
of Welcome. This is Somerset Ohio signing off from the August News.Net."

The lights clicked off and I feel the heat leave my cheeks.

"You always had a flare for the dramatic, Somer."

The man speaking stood with a cane. In a younger life I knew him to be tall, and skinny with an infectious smile. Now he was heavier,   
balding, but the welcoming grin was still the same.

"Holy Janus! ... Jolson! What the hell are you doing here?" I said.

My old friend hobbled over with the cane and shook my hand. He hooked a thumb over his shoulder.

"Same thing you are. I'm here with the Asgardians. They were one of the first empires to offer diplomatic ties to the Archaens,   
so ... I'm here covering the story."

"Yeah? With the Omnet or the Asgardian press?" I asked.

"Well, unlike you I don't freelance anymore. I'm strictly Omnnet now."

"Well congratulations! Put 'er there,". We shook again.

"What about you ...Sir Somerset?" He said.

"Oh ...you heard about that?"

He nodded.

"You rescued Princess Onia from the Ghoiites, and got knighted ...everyone heard about it."

I shrugged. "Well, you don't have to call me 'Sir', I still work for a living." I looked down at his cane. "What's with the stick?"

"This thing? Got a liver transplant recently," said the reporter.

"Janus! ...why? " I asked.

"The damn Asgardians. Whenever I want a story it's ... 'Drink with me, good Jolson', or.. 'Drink to Odin,   
and I'll share my tale'. Problem is those people never get drunk. I do. This is my third liver."

We laughed together, but his ended in a series of ragged coughs.

"That sounds serious. You sure you're okay?" I said.

He steadied himself. "Yeah. I think I caught something on the surface.".

"You were down on Prime? "

"Uh huh. I was trying to find Hewlett. He's with the RDD Omnet branch. Just wanted to stop in and say hi."

"You, me and Hewlett. Now that brings back memories." I folded my arms.

"Problem is he wasn't there. The Mobil Omnet Unit was gone, and no one seemed to know where they are."

"That's odd?" I said. "Do tell," said Jolson. Suddenly, he looked over my shoulder.

"Whoa, I think I just saw Lanita Howard ...Mmmmm." He rose to his full height and straighten his tie. "Gotta go, Somer."

He began to hobbled away. I called out to him, extra loud. "Yeah, well give my love to Kathen and the kids." He threw me a sour   
look and called,

"Spoil sport!"

Part of me wanted to follow. It would be like old times, but I had other things on my mind, and besides, I was due back live in three minutes.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________   


**Omnet Galactipedia sidenote: **[The following holo-play was created based on the testimonials of several participants involved in the   
Archaen reception on Dreamworld VI, and the declassified briefing reports of Interstellar-lawyer Cameron Trek, and Master Assassin-Guardian   
Jan Church. The Omnet gratefully acknowledges its thanks to the Imperial Department of Records, August Intelligence Agency.]   


Dreamworld VI Holo-play. Production No. 344b-XXI. Archaen Reception. Episode No. 1.   
  


"What do you call?"

The dignitary from the Magi'lli Homeworld looked down at the food dish. The man across from him on the buffet table   
smiled and said,

"Pasta, your excellency."

"Pah ...stah..?" struggled the Magi'llian. The pinchers around his mouth had trouble pronouncing the word.

"Yes, that's right," replied the human. He was dressed in a jet black Archaen tuxedo. The holo-name tag on his chest read   
'Cameron Trek' which dissolved and reappeared from time to time in different languages. Presently it was in Golem script.

"And ...how do you eat? "

"Well sir, you just kind of take a fork and ... here, let me show you, ...there! On your fork like that, make sure   
you get some sauce, and ...eat!"

Cameron gestured towards his mouth. The Magi'llian followed his instructions and placed the noodles and sauce into his mouth.

"Might I suggest an excellent wine to go.."

But Trek was cut off. The Magi"llian's eyes bugged. He dropped his fork and reached past two people for a carafe of water,   
ripped the lid off and proceeded to chug the entire contents. Trek's heart raced in his chest.

"Ishtar, sir! ...I'm sorry, I should have realized. The tomato sauce has citric acid and..."

The insect-like alien pulled the carafe away and fanned his mouth with his three fingered hand. He looked at Trek and stretched   
his mouth wide revealing a series of jagged cutters - his smile. When he spoke his voice was a horse whisper.

"ssSSSPIIcyyy...I LIKE IT!". He finished the rest of his water, put the carafe down, leaned in towards Trek and said,

"Where can I buy?". Trek adjusted his tie, grateful to feel his heart rate go down. He pointed to a group of people, humans and   
other species, congregating near the Imperial Marine Band. They were playing an Asgardian folk ballad.

"Do you see that stout human talking with the others? That's Casper Roebuck, but everyone calls him Buck. He represents several   
Archaen agricultural cooperatives as well as the Archaen Nano Union. He should be able to help you."

"That one there?" The Magi'llian pointed.

"Uh, no sir, the other human. The one with a ...uh ...uni-brow."

"Ah! ...I understand." He showed his sharp smile again.

"Thank you Mr. Trek. You may have made me a rich man!"

The Magi'llian made his way over. Trek blew out a long sigh, turned around and ran into a pair of clear green eyes.

"Cameron Trek, Interstellar-Lawyer and pasta exporter," said the redheaded woman behind the eyes. Trek laughed at the joke.

"Hi, Vicky. Sorry, I guess you saw?"

He handed his plate over to his date. Victoria Kret was dressed in a beautiful, yet tasteful black velvet evening gown. She accepted   
the dish with her one good arm. The other was in a sling. Two weeks ago it was injured in a duel. Victoria had won. The other man didn't.

"I thought you lawyer types solved interstellar incidents, not start them," She chided with a warm smile. Trek pushed in and spoke   
softly in her ear.

"Trade secret: That's how we get our best cases." That got a nice laugh. Trek loved it when she did that. They had been seeing each other   
for over a year. They were more then just an item, but Trek was afraid to where things would go next. He wondered if Vicky felt the same.

"Shouldn't you be with the Senator?" asked the lawyer. The Senator was Lord-Senator Fin Waxham, Chairman of the Archaen Senate   
subcommittee on Interstellar Defense. Victoria was his aid.

"He's talking with Lady Onia, so Jan's got him covered."

Cameron nodded, knowing what she meant. Very few people in the room did though. Hidden within Victoria's sling was a Nil jamming device.   
A small instrument designed to interfere with the function of any recording devices within a five meter radius. The Senator was quite proud of the   
Archaen fleet and the AiD Pact alliance. After a few drinks he tended to boast, perhaps a little too much. Loose lips sink ships as they say.   
Victoria has partially here to make sure that didn't happen. Jan Church was Lady Onia's 'Sin-Guardian. He too carried a similar device.

"I have to get back though." Cameron held her plate as she finished her last hors d'oeuvre. "Save me a dance?" she asked.

"Count on it," answered the lawyer. She dabbed her lips with a napkin and pecked a kiss on his cheek. "Stay out of trouble," she whispered,   
but he knew she meant it. He, after all, had a knack for getting into it. He watched her walk away enjoying the view of her open back.

"What's the word, counselor?" Somerset Ohio casually slid in next to Trek.

"That depends. On or off the record?" asked the lawyer, folding his arms.

Ohio took a bite of his appetizer. "I'll let you pick."

Trek looked around the room. The Jade Blade was full of people. The holographic field projectors mounted in the walls, floor and ceiling   
were randomly showing a three dimensional vistas of various breath-taking views from around the Archaen Empire. Currently, all the guest   
were standing on the holographic waters of the Sea of Opal on the planet Knosqual'locay. A Moss Whale could be seen near the horizon   
gliding its kite collectors thousands of feet into the air. A storm was gathering in the distance. The scene was eerie and peaceful at the same time.   
A striking memory that Trek would never forget.

"I'd say so far the reception was a success."

Ohio swallowed the last of his bite. "Me too. I have a question though. Where are the Rhuk-D'kai's?".

Trek drooped his arms to his side and casually looked around the room. The reporter was right. Aside form the Shaimite guards of Skygod   
Security, and those working the bar, there wasn't a single Rhuk-D'kian present. That was odd. The RDD'S were as much a host here as the   
Archaens were. After all, Dreamworld 6 was their property, and they were the Archaen's oldest and closest allies. Something was wrong,   
close to being terrible. Trek caught someone staring at him - Jan Church, Lady O's 'Sin-guardian. He gave a subtle nod. He was aware of their   
absence as well.

"I'm not sure, but I intend to find out." Trek had a good friend among the RDD's; Voor K'chk, a special envoy in the RDD intelligence   
community. He had his Page-card; a quick call should answer the question.

Ohio called out to him as he started to leave. "If you find out, can you let me know?" Cameron called back, "We'll see."

Trek set off to find a Com-booth. Somerset headed towards the bar. It felt strange walking on holographic water. On the way he noticed   
how cold it was. At first he thought it was a side effect of the water imagery, but now it felt actually real.

"A screw up with the environmental controls," he said to himself.

He sat at the bar and ordered a drink, spun on his stool and looked at the room again.

"Maybe thing aren't as successful as they look." The vapor from his breath trailed into the air.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________   


Dreamworld VI Holo-play. Production No. 344b-XXII. Archaen Reception. Episode No. 2   


"Ishtar, it's cold"

Trek blew on his hands with a frosty breath in a vain attempt to warm them. He stood before a com-booth in a public   
corridor on Dreamworld VI. Just a stones throw away was the another interstellar lounge, The Cactus Barb, which, until a few minutes ago   
had been a relatively calm place. A fight had erupted, a good one from the sound of it, causing the lawyer to cut a frown across his clean   
shaven face. Trek had just left the noise of the Archaen Reception in search of a quiet spot to make a call to Tarrkhul Prime. Now, with the   
current mayhem coming from the new drinking establishment, he wondered about the wisdom of that decision. That, unfortunately, was the   
least of his worries

-[ALL COM.LINKS ARE CURRENTLY BUSY. PLEASE TRY AGAIN AT YOU EARLIEST CONVENIENCE]-

Flashed the communications unit.

"Damn!" he groaned. This was his third attempt and each time the same message. He resisted the urge to kick the unit and instead   
tried to concentrate on the puzzle it presented. RDD communications technology was unprecedented. They had one of the best systems in their   
Sector of the galaxy. Dreamworld VI their orbital entertainment space platform was quite capable of processing hundreds of thousands if not   
millions of com-calls at once. For Tarrkhul Prime to be 'busy' was the same as saying everyone on the planet was trying to call in or out at once.   
Trek stopped his thoughts at that. Whatever could give rise to that kind of situation chilled his blood a few degrees colder than it already was.   
He pulled out his friend Voor T'chk's Page-card, and re-entered it again. In seconds he received the same message:

-[ALL COM.LINKS ARE CURRENTLY BUSY. PLEASE TRY AGAIN AT YOU EARLIEST CONVENIENCE]-

He sighed frosty air.

The noise from the Cactus Barb had died down. Perhaps he could stop in, get a drink and try again shortly. He pulled the card out and   
unconsciously put his hands in the pockets of his Archaen Tuxedo to keep warm. As he strolled towards the bar entrance, four people came   
out and turned down the hall towards him. The first one, a woman, he recognized as a Locke courtesan, yet there was something odd about her.   
A strange smudge to her make-up and her clothes were ruffled.

*Probably on of the participants in the fight,* he thought.

She clutched a wine bottle in her hands. Two Argonauts followed closely, bodyguards perhaps, and a human companion. Trek instantly   
recognized him. As an intestellar-lawyer he was part of a delegation that would draft numerous treaties and conduct trade negotiations with   
the many empires the Archaens were greeting at the reception. He also worked secretly, from time to time, as a field analyst for the August   
Intelligence Agency - AIA, and was privy to classified information, such as the visual identification of a number of Omnet Vestis Inquisitas.

Vestis Anders And regarded Trek with cold suspicious eyes, and suddenly the Archaen realized why. Trek's hands were still in his pockets,   
and no matter where you are that always looks damn suspicious. To remove them could also be read as an act of aggression. Trek didn't like   
the four to one odds. as the group pressed closer. He decided to keep his hands where they were and try and look as non-threating as possible.

The courtesan would pass him first.

Despite her feminine perfume, a look that could kill was focused on him. Suddenly, warning sirens erupted through out the corridor, causing   
Trek to nearly jump out of his skin. The woman reacted on reflex, throwing a lethal kick towards Trek's head. He spun out of the way, being   
missed by inches, and fell into a defensive stance.

*Ishtar, she's fast!* he thought. *If that had connected ...*

The woman recovered from her kick and her companions looked about the hallway in confusion. Alarms were going off all over DW6.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!!"

Three guards from Skygod security sprinted down the hall towards them as if hell were on their heels. They were armed with Ul'ek armor   
emanating wicked pikes from both arms. Close on their heels were three Archaen Marines dressed in Imperial Armor with torpedo blasters   
and Razor-epees drawn. Trek and his adversaries scrambled out of the way as the security team shot by at a break neck speed. The last Archaen   
marine stopped about ten meters past them, spun around and fell to one knee. He sheathed his weapon, and extended his right arm out,   
palms forward in the universal body pose of 'STOP'.

"THIS HALLWAY IS SECURED. STAY WHERE YOU ARE. MAKE NO ATTEMPTS TO MOVE!" shouted the Marine in a clipped   
sharp tone.

His left arm was stretched across his waist and rested lightly on the handle of his Torpedo blaster holstered on his right hip.

"What the hell...," whispered the woman.

"Get against the wall!" barked Trek. Vestis, courtesan and Argonauts looked back at him. "Do it now if you want to keep breathing!"

And with that Trek flattened against the wall, hands out of his pocket. The Argonauts glared at the Marine with challenging eyes,   
until the woman order them to the wall where she followed as well. The Vestis threw a look back at the guard, them reluctantly followed suit.   
They stood shoulder to shoulder, Trek, Courtesan, Vestis and the Argonauts. The woman whispered to Cameron in clear Archaic   
with a Locke accent.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the kick. That alarm made me a little jumpy."

"I'd be sorrier if you'd hit," he said. She agreed with a sly smile. "What's going on?" She nodded down the hall towards the Marine.

"Trouble at the Archaen reception," answered Trek.

"Trouble?" There was genuine concern in her voice.

"Uh-huh. Unfortunately assassination attempts are a little too common place in our Empire. Actually, it could be anything. There are a lot of   
important people from throughout the galaxy in that tavern." Including, he desperately thought, his date Victoria Kret. He didn't like this one bit.

"I see," answered the woman, then added. "Why is he doing that?"

She referred to the Marine who still remained on one knee with his right arm extended, palm forward. Trek took a quick look, and said,

"He's monitoring us. That's a Sensor-glove on his hand. It's got microphone pick up's embedded in the palm and fingers, as well as thermal   
sensors. Right now he's listening to our heartbeats and monitoring our body temperature. Any significant rise in either and he will, make   
no mistake about it, take it as an aggressive act, and kill us all."

She nodded her head cautiously.

"How ..how do you know all this?"

"I used to be an Imperial Marine. My name's Cameron Trek," His wry grin was genuine.

"I'm ..uh.. Lucy Pucell," she said with charm. Cameron believed her accent, but not the name. She introduced her Argon bodyguards as Dor,   
and Klem and then referred to Vestis Anders And as "Peewee." He shot her a murderous look. She returned his with a warm smile. Trek tried not   
to laugh. He had a feeling 'Lucy' was having some fun at Anders's expense. The Vestis regarded Cameron again with cold eyes, but there was some   
warmth in his voice.

"Charmed," he said.

"Likewise," returned the Archaen..

Lucy looked back at the him. "You look to be in pretty good shape Mr. Trek. Why aren't you still in the service?"

Cameron pursed his lips before answering.

"About seventeen years ago I used to pilot Stellar Marauders for the Imperial Fleet. One day my squad was flying escort for a   
merchant caravan of Archaen and RDD ships when we were attacked by Hunn Pirates. I managed to shoot down two of their   
Hornet attack crafts before I was blind sided by one of their Omn missiles. I lost my left arm."

Lucy looked at Treks left extremity with confusion. It looked like genuine flesh and blood. The lawyer nodded with understanding and gently   
wiggled his digits.

"It's a clone graft. Generally a second generation isn't as good as the original so I wasn't able to pass my reflex profile   
for the Fleet. I was given an honorable discharge."

"I'm sure our Mr. Trek is being modest. I have a feeling he was decorated for his part in battle of Merchants Crossing," said Anders And.

He leveled Trek a look with eyebrows raised. Trek nodded, but what the Vestis said spoke volumes. By mentioning Merchants Crossing Anders   
just announced that he was as aware of who Trek was as he was of him, making the Archaen wonder how much of a file he had with the Omnet.

"I was awarded the Star of Ishtar, and given a generous severance commission. With the money I decided to go to college   
and study law. I now prosecute pirates in interstellar courts and write treaties for empires."

"And that's what brings you here?" asked Lucy

"Pretty much," replied the lawyer. "Trek, something's happening with the guard," voiced Anders And. All eyes locked on the   
Marine whose extend hand was executing a series of intricate finger motions.

"That's Battle Language," said Trek. "The Sensor-glove allows the marines to communicate with fingers signs."

"Can you make out what he's saying?" asked Lucy.

"Hold on..." Trek squinted. "Sit ..uation under control. Will stand down and take ...rear point."

The guard caught Trek's eye and smiled. "Very good translation, sir," he said again in his clipped style. The Marine stood up, squared his legs   
shoulder length apart, lowered his arms, placed them behind his back and said,

"The situation is over. Sorry for the inconvenience folks. You are free to go, but none my pass this point until I am relieved."

The group breathed a sigh of relief and moved away from the wall. Anders moved to face Trek and to his surprise offered his hand.

"Thanks for the assist. If you weren't here things could have gotten ...interesting."

Cameron shook the imposing mans hand, glad that he didn't have to find out what 'interesting' was.

"Looks like I'm stuck here until the guard let's me pass. Would any of you care to join me for a drink?" asked Trek.

Anders and Lucy exchanged looks, then shook their heads.

"Thank you, no. I'm afraid we really must be going. Perhaps in the future we can meet under more pleasant circumstances," she said.

"Tell you what." Trek reached into his tux and removed his bill fold. He took out one of his own Page-cards and gave it to Lucy.

"If you ever need a lawyer, or you're in the Archaen Empire, look me up."

"Thank you Mr. Trek. I'd like that."

She took the card, smiled and turned to leave. Trek watched the quartet walk away, wondering seriously who 'Lucy' really was. After a few   
moments he decided to dismiss the thought. He had more pressing things to worry about. Taking out Voor's Page-card he walked back to the   
com-booth, wishing again that it wasn't so cold.   


_______________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
  


Dreamworld VI Holo-play. Production No. 344c-XXII. Archaen Reception. Episode No. 3   
  
  


"Is that her?" asked the dignitary.

"Yes, ma'am." answered the Senator

"She's so young!"

"Well, ... looks can be deceiving"

Senator Anne Urundi of the Confederation of Democratic Worlds looked at Lord-Senator Fin Waxham of the August Empire of Archaen.   
There was with a slight trace of bewilderment on her face. Waxhan sighed. This was the second time he was having this same conversation.

*For an dignitary, she isn't too keen,* he thought to himself.

The two stood by the Archaen Imperial Marine band near the famous grand porthole of the Jade Blade tavern. The Archaen reception   
around them was now in full swing. Waxham hooked his chin in the direction of Lady Onia and Jan Church her 'Sin-Guardian shadow.   
Senator Urundi had just commented on the Princess's youthful appearance.

"Her body is eight years old. Her mind-age is eighteen," said Fin.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," calmly replied the Confederate. Waxham explained.

"Lady Onia is what we call a Dreamer. Dreamers have the ability to access the Mindplane, the subconscious realm shared by all   
living things. While there she can superimpose her own reality - a dream if you will, where other sentient minds may enter. Time   
on the Mindplane is different from ours. Roughly ten years there equals one in the material world. Lady O has just completed her   
first decade of diplomatic training, so..."

"...So her mind is ten years older," finished Urundi. "Fascinating."

The Senator pleasantly nodded. He turned to his side and smiled.

"Ah, here comes my aid."

Victoria Kret approached the two dignitaries. Despite the sling on her arm the tall redhead looked radiant in her evening gown.   
The Archaen senator turned back to the CDW Ambassador and for a fleeting second he saw a look of absolute scorn blur across the   
confederate's features. It was aimed at his assistant. His mouth dropped open in a small perfect 'O'. Vicky noticed it as she came to his side.

"Senator?" she asked in a low voice.

"I ...I don't know. It's probably nothing," he whispered back.

"Hello, my dear. My name is Senator Anne Urundi," said the woman to Vicky.

The redhead tried to restrain her confusion. She, after all, had just been introduced to the female dignitary no more then ten minutes ago.   
The strange woman from the Confederacy of Democratic Worlds was now acting as if this was the very first time they had met. Vicky was   
quick to respond. Despite the sling on her arm, she managed to cross her palms to her chest and courtly bow.

"Honor-Urundi. I am Victoria Kret, First Assistant to Lord Senator Finnigan Waxham. We are well met."

Vicky wondered if there was anything wrong with the Confederate Senator. In reality she wasn't far from the truth. Senator Urundi wasn't   
who she appeared to be. Unknown to the occupants of the reception, Urundi was a robotic android. Embedded in her nose was a holographic   
field-projector giving her the appearance of the real Senator Urundi whose whereabouts were a mystery. The robot had approached Waxham   
in hopes of picking up tactical information on the Aid Pact. That's when things began to go terribly wrong. Something was jamming it's short   
term memory processor.The cause, the artificial being was certain, was emanating from the woman's sling. As a result, its behavior protocol   
program was in flux, leaving it in a state of confusion. In a few minutes backup systems would be on line to ....

"What a charming salutation. My dear, you have an injured arm. How did that happen?" asked the robot Urundi. Kret slyly smiled.

"In a duel madame Senator."

"A duel! My, how exciting. Show us the scar."

Vicky backed off slightly, taken surprised by such an unusual request.

"I'm ...I'm sorry madame Senator, but that would be most inappropriate."

"I understand. Details? How did it happen?"

Vicky didn't like the nature of the conversation, but tried to show her best face.

"It's a long story and I'm afraid rather impolite."

"Oh, come now my dear. We are all new friends here. Let us not close our minds to such small things."

Urundi smiled. Vicky didn't like it. Part of her wanted to tell the Confederate Senator that it was none of her damn business, but she decided   
protocol wouldn't allow it. She decided to get it over with quickly.

"Suffice to say an impolite cur took my family's name into it's polluted mouth and compared it to lower forms of life. His widow   
should be getting the flowers I sent today."

That drew some silence from the android. Waxham saw it as a perfect time to cut in. He, after all, could sense the agitation in   
his Aid's demeanor.

"Ambassador, I understand your empire's Yardow reserves are down. How is your economy doing?"

Urundi turned to Waxham and smiled. Inside it's mind was chaos -it had no idea who it was talking to.   


Across the room two eyes studied the dignitaries with tactical interest. Jan Church, Master Assassin-Guardian to Lady Onia was slightly   
uneased. Earlier before he had observed Cameron Trek in a conversation with August Net reporter Somerset Ohio. It appeared the two had   
just became aware of the absence of the RDD representatives at the reception. Trek had left the room, probably to make a call. Ohio had   
taken a seat at the bar. Now it appeared that the CDW Ambassador was behaving oddly, and on top of that the room was getting steadily   
colder. He sensed a presence to his side.

"Do you always make a habit of sneaking up on 'Sin-Guardians?" said Church, eyes still forward.

Commander Juliet Bruchard, First officer of the HMS Negotiator stepped out of the shadows and took up on Jan's side.

"I'm sorry Jan, you seemed deep in thought. I ...I didn't want to disturb you."

"I'm never that deep. What's on your mind?" asked the assassin.

"You've noticed Senator Urundi's odd behavior."

Jan nodded.

"Did you know her shoe heels are made of tempered steel?"

Jan turned her way, and said, "You scanned the Senator's shoes? Why?"

"She left considerable impressions in the carpet by the buffet tables. I thought that strange." She shrugged. "So I scanned her."

Jan cut a devilish smile. He had to admit he was impressed. Six weeks ago he had to "retire" the Captain of Lady O's retainers on   
charges of treason. In the weeks that followed Lady Onia had been urgently busy with the preparations for the reception, leaving Jan   
with almost no time to find a permanent replacement. Commander Bruchard was bucking for the job.

"Either the Ambassador has a strange shoe fetish ..."

"...or she's heavier than she looks," completed Church. Juliet smiled.

"All right Commander, you busy?" asked the 'Sin-Guardian. She Smiled again; her answer.

"She's all yours. Keep an eye on her ...a distant one," said Jan.

Juliet nodded, turned to leave, then looked back.

"Jan ... I was wondering when you are off duty ... if we could have a dance together."

Church replied in even tones.

"Juliet, if you want this job, remember one thing,"

"Yes sir?"

"I'm never off duty."

She pursed her lips and nodded. "Understood sir. Your back is watched."

"yours too, Juliet."

She moved back into the shadows.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________   


**GALACTIC STANDARD TIME**: DAY 270. 0006:30 **SECTOR**: H 

_________________________________________   


**The Alliances Guide Newscast**   


***** Elder OpenHands Joins New Empire Gala at DW6 *****

The FarReach Coalition's acting Galactic Contact traveled to the Rhuk-D'kai Dynasty today to join delegates from over 50 Empires in   
welcoming the Archeans to the greater galaxy. OpenHands held high hopes for the gala, especially in light of recent events.

"Now that tensions are easing between the CDW, Chilkit, and SDP, it is time to repair the damage to our Imperial honor and re-commit   
ourselves to Peace and interstellar community." Of the still missing Elder 'Nzar, OpenHands had only this to say, "I, personally, still believe   
in his innocence, and can only hope that Reason guides him back to us soon."

In related news, AG sources have also spotted Guide Watches-silently on DreamWorld VI. Watches-silently is the shaeman who uncovered the   
information behind both the trial of 'Nzar as well and the allegations currently assailing the RDD concerning Fleet Dread. What, if any,   
connection her presence may have to the Archean gala is unknown.

Further details as we uncover them. This has been an Alliances Guide Update.

(A complex universe made simple -- The Alliances Guide)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_-Excerpt from the Personal Journal of Omnet News Reporter Somerset Ohio._**   
  


**JOURNAL ENTRY NO. 222.**   
  


I stared into my glass of noe, raised it to my lips and swallowed The brandy spread through my body like fire, warming me against   
the increasing cold. I sat at the open bar of the Archaen reception enjoying my free drink, wondering where the RDD representatives   
were, and wondering who the Golem woman next to me was. She seemed strangely familiar, but it was hard to say, I was, after all, on   
my third drink. A man walked up and stood next to me. I ignored him, only because I didn't like him.

"Take a hike, Ohio," said the man.

"Can't you ask nicer than that?" I said

"So I'm askin'. Beat it!" he sneered in a low voice.

" I'm having a drink."

"I'm warning you! Leave now!" Spittle flew from his teeth. He leaned closer. Captain Morris Trent of the Imperial Merchant Marines   
wasn't a man to be trifled with. As the Merchant Order's representative to the Archaen reception, Capt. Trent had many friends in high   
places, and several enemies in low. I was one of them. Over the years Trent was suspected of having ties to both Hunn and Ghoiite pirates.   
I had made the world aware of it through several articles I had written. I guess he held it against me.

"You know, you're cute when you're angry," I said. He flustered.

"Tell you what, hotshot," I continued. "I'll grant your wish and leave, but only because your breath smells worse than a sewer worm's."

His hands balled into two fist, but he held his place. I picked up my drink, gave him a cheeky wink, and departed. Something was up and   
it didn't take a reporter to realize that. I walked into the crowd of dignitaries, merchants and celebrities, turned around and watched over the   
carapace of a Nos'Traulian Huller. Trent stood away from the bar casually watching the Golem woman. She ordered a drink then turned   
around to scan the crowd. I followed her gaze.   
There was another Golem by the buffet table, near the pasta dishes, but his back was to her. I don't think she could see him through the   
crowd. He moved, and faced my way for a brief moment. He had onyx eyes. I turned back, and that's when I saw it - Trent gave a subtle   
nod to the bartender. She nodded back and in one motion gave her hand a quick twist. Something fell out of her signet ring and into a glass.   
The bartender served it to the woman. She turned around, picked up the glass and swallowed half the contents before I could do anything.   
The Nos'Trualin moved and the view was blocked.

I tried to get around, but moving past a person with twenty arms is no small feat. A shout rang out and I looked to my side.   
Something was happening, something that caught the attention of the Golem by the buffet. He moved in. Back in the shadows,   
behind him, I made out someone else of importance.

Omnet Vestis Anders And.

I got past the Huller. What I saw was unbelievable. Trent was trying to strong arm the woman away from the bar. He was half way across   
the floor when suddenly he cried out in pain. The woman reacted in liquid motions. Whatever Trent's accomplice had given her apparently   
wasn't working. She turned the tables on Trent, locked his arm behind his back, slammed his head into a bowl of vanilla ice cream and   
dropped him like an old pair of shoes. I started to laugh, then realized where I was. I had covered enough Archaen receptions and events in   
their empire to be a little familiar with their security procedures. Many of the waiters circulating hors d'oeuvres were undercover operatives   
armed with smoke grenades. The grenades are harmless, but would provide cover for the 'Sin-Guardian retainers to protect the Archaen   
dignitaries.   
Almost on cue the smokers went off everywhere around the tavern. I knew behind the the smoky veil the Assassin-Guardians had moved   
in, drew their Razor-epees; blades out in the high line of prime. Anyone foolish enough to enter that ethereal curtain would come back one   
head length shorter.

"Somer, what is it?" Gina, my stylist was at my side. She and I had been to hell and back several times. We were more then friends and   
if I had any sense I'd marry her, but I know how this crazy job is.

"Cloak and dagger business," I said.

Another commotion broke out. Gina looked and I followed her long gaze across the room. Lightly seen in the smoky veil was the smudged   
outline of Vestis Anders And, and a tall Archaen woman dressed in the officer's uniform of the HMS Negotiator. Suddenly, And picked up a   
vegetable tray from the buffet table, swung it back like a champion discus thrower and let it fly.

"Ishtar!" gasped Gina, as she slapped her hands to her face. The steel plate flew out of the smoke and struck the regal form of Senator   
Anne Urundi; struck her in the head - hard!

*She's dead,* said a voice in my head.

But the Ambassador stood her ground. Her formed wrinkled, blurred, then evaporated like a murky mirage. In her place stood the hideous   
form of a glass and steel android. The robot tore through the crowd, throwing people aside, only to be stopped by the brute force of two   
Argonaut soldiers.

I whirled to Gina. "Where's Galen?" She rolled her eyes.

"Tryin' to get lucky somewhere."

"Tell him to get the camera." I turned back "This is going to be good!"

Gina bolted back into the crowd. I turned back to the Golem woman. Two more of her species had joined her. One was strong arming   
the other towards the bar-the one I had seen before with the onyx eyes, then savagely slammed his head into it.

*That's gotta hurt!* said my inner voice; I could hear the crack from here.

The Golem woman gripped the dazed man by his temples and closed her eyes. Their bodies stiffen. I tried to move closed, but Skygod   
Security men were already erecting barricades. I fished for my press pass. Gina and Galen made their way through the crowd. I flashed   
my pass to the Shiamiite guard and looked over his shoulder. Jan Church had moved in, Razor-epee drawn in his left hand. He separated   
the Golems, breaking their memory bond. The female Golem's eyes snapped open. They were clear, and wide.

"They used me," she muttered. "Everything I uncovered was a lie." Jan threw her a questioning look.

"Tell me you're getting this, Galen?" I said.

"Camera's rolling, boss," said my cameraman.

I smiled. Gina started to fix my hair. I'd be ready in half a minute.   


-----------------------------------------------------------------------   


The hot lights were on. My hair was fixed. I was on in five, four, three....

"This is Somerset Ohio reporting for the August News.Net, live from Dreamworld Six. The Archaen reception has just been   
disrupted by what appears to be an underground sting operation conducted by agents from the Golem FarReach Coalition and   
the Confederations of Democratic Worlds. Details at this time are still sketchy, but it seems that the CDW Senator, Anne   
Urundi has dramatically been revealed to be a robotic android using a hologram projector to give it the semblance of the real   
Senator. Also apprehended in the operation was Archaen Merchant Marine Captain, Morris Trent. Sources close to this reporter   
witnessed Trent, working with a Ghoiite terrorist who escape, poisoning a Golem woman and attempting to kidnap her. Captain   
Trent is being questioned at this time, but could be facing the serious charge of treason. If found guilty, it's a good chance   
that he will be executed by the end of this month. No one else in the reception was seriously hurt and the official function is   
expected to resume back into fully swing after a thorough security sweep has been made. This is August News.Net reporter   
Somerset Ohio signing off, live!... from Dreamworld Six."   
  


------------------------------END TRANSMISSION--------------------------   
  


** GALACTIC STANDARD TIME**: DAY 270. 0006:00 **SECTOR**: H   


_ ________________________________________   
  
  


**IGNM Netcast Now. Your Universe in perspective.**   


**_Robotic mole within Government of Confederation of Democratic Worlds nearly causes Outbreak of Tri-Sector Hostilities._**   
  


This is Vestis Anders And from the Omnet Citadel on the planet Locke in Sector H with a report on recent events nearly leading   
to war in the Tri Sector area of Sectors B, G, and H.

Civil War has been raging for a standard year now between the sector H Minor Empire the Federation of Democratic Worlds and   
the ten breakaway planets calling themselves the Confederation of Democratic Worlds and also between the legitimate Government   
of the Rhuk D'kai Dynasty and Ghoiite literalist terrorists. This time last year Ghoiite Pirates had kidnapped crews of ships belonging   
to several Sentient empires in the area and had held them for ransom until a Coalition Fleet of ships of several empires involved freed   
the hostages and destroyed the Ghoiite fleet.

Recently a strange alliance was discovered between the Ghoiites, the United Anarchist Collective, Fleet Dread, and the Federation of   
Democratic Worlds to raid CDW and RDD commerce in the trade lanes between the CDW, RDD, and Thras Divas. A ship with ammunition   
and war supplies from the Golem Homeworld was hijacked and later used to destroy CDW 'Albatros' scoutships in RDD space.

The Pirates left circumstantial evidence in the wreckage of the scouts to convince CDW investigators that the Pirates were not Ghoiites   
but were rather Golems under the leadership of Elder 'Nzar of the FarReach Coalition. The Confederation security council immediately   
asked for 'Nzar's extradition to the Three Sisters System to stand trial. In a surprise move, 'Nzar agreed to come voluntarily to the planet   
Dixie where he was held in house arrest under the care of CDW Ambassador at Large and Minister of State Skylark Telemarke.

Pirate activity against CDW shipping increased in the meantime and supplies of Yardow necessary for the construction of Synthetic   
Minds for export dwindled causing the Confederation stock market to drop in value and supplies of Robots available for export to   
decrease causing inflation and a shortage of hard currency in the Empire.

In the meantime Ambassador Skylark came under increasing pressure from Senator Anne Urundi, Security council member and leader   
of the opposition Democratic-Republican party to bring 'Nzar before the Security Council for trial as a Pirate. Ms. Telemarke's ties to the   
FarReach Coalition in the earlier expedition against the Ghoiites lead her to believe 'Nzar's innocence and she sought to delay the proceedings   
for as long as possible until agents of FarReach could infiltrate the Pirate command structure and discover who was actually responsible for   
attacks on Coalition and Minor Empire Shipping.

Ms. Urundi in a political move to unseat the Whig Party of President Campabares and Ambassador Skylark used her connections on the   
Council and in the CDW press to ask for an immediate trial of 'Nzar and called Ms. Telemarke's protection of the Golem Homeworld   
'treasonous' and began secret proceedings to try 'Nzar and Telemarke before a Star Chamber.

Sources loyal to Ambassador Telemarke revealed Urundi's plan to her and she and 'Nzar fled the Three Sisters to a safe haven on a   
CDW/FarReach Joint Commerce ship while the CDW ambassadorial ship 'Confederation III' driven by a Synthetic Mind laid a trap for   
FDW Pirates sent by Urundi to intercept her.

Safe on Dreamworld VI in the Rhuk Dkai Dynasty Telemarke found her position as Minister of Foreign Affairs usurped by Urundi.   
A distress beacon from someone claiming to be 'Nzar was discovered by Chilkit Coalition and Saurian Defense Pact Shipping and rescue   
ships from each Sentient Empire drove off the 'attackers' and rescued 'Elder 'Nzar' prompting calls from Anne Urundi of the CDW to   
turn him over or be caught up in a Declaration of War from the CDW. These chivalrous Sentients refused to do any such thing and Urundi   
began steps to bring the Empires to the brink of war.

Over the next several days, both the CDW and SDP found military and civilian targets under attack by what seemed to be ship's of   
the other's armed forces. Both sides vehemently denied any such attacks on the other and the situation began to deteriorate rapidly as   
Urundi pushed for a formal declaration of war from the full CDW Senate which was divided as Argon Emperor Helix V declined to allow   
his subjects to be used against the Chilkits nor the SDP.

Forces loyal to peace within the Confederation Supreme Command began to mutiny and the Spacecraft Carrier Battlegroups belonging   
to the CDW Carriers 'Isenhower', 'Pelahatchie', 'Craig', and 'Akagibanzai' refused to follow orders from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs   
declaring them to be null and void. A mutiny aboard the Carrier 'Tshomingo' was crushed by the military Police loyal to Ambassador   
Urundi. Several of the Human Army barracks rebelled also and the Leib Grenadier Garde surrounded the Presidential Palace to safeguard   
President Campabares and Commander-In-Chief Confederation Admiral Lee Qoun Ju.

Meanwhile as mentioned on earlier Netcasts, the Chilkit Coalition was invaded by Fab'Rini ships crushing all resistance before them.   
The Sentient pretending to be 'Nzar was caught by IGNM cameras boarding a Fleet Dread ship. Due to one of their enemies being   
completely destroyed and the 'escape' of 'Elder 'Nzar' and the impossibility of the SDP being able to deliver him, the Senate tabled any   
plans of War against the SDP and Chilkits and Ambassador Urundi was sent to Dreamworld VI to meet with SDP representatives to try to   
work out details to a lasting peace at a reception for the ambassadors of the new Archaen Empire.

Agents of the CDW and FarReach Coalition working on Dreamworld VI discovered that intelligence officers of the Federation of   
Democratic Worlds in tandem with forces of the UAC had conspired to frame the real 'Elder 'Nzar to cover actions against Sentient   
Empires in the Tri-Sector Area and Ambassador Telemarke furthermore accused Senator Urundi of being a Spy for the FDW.   
The embassy party for the Archaen Empire was disrupted by a fight and all present were shocked when Urundi upon being hit full   
in the face with a plate of food turned suddenly from a Human Female into a hideous humanoid robot of glass and steel confirming   
Skylark's accusation that she indeed was a Robotic Spy from the FDW.

The Robot Urundi attempted to escape but was captured by Legate Doriano of the Argon Secret Police. IGMN has learned that the   
thing that was impersonating Ambassador Urundi had a Psionic Holograph Emitter imbedded in it's nose that presented viewers in this   
Q-zone with the image of the former Senator. The whereabouts of the real Senator are unknown.

Now that the threat of trans sector war has been averted life has returned to normal in the Tri-Sector area of Sectors B, G, and H. True,   
the Federation of Democratic Worlds, and Rhuk D'Kai dynasty are still heavily engaged in internal insurrections and the Chilkit Coalition   
has been invaded by hostile forces but overall the forecast throughout all three sectors is for continued peace and prosperity.

That's all for this Netcast Now. This is Anders And for IGNM

- Your Universe in Perspective.   


_______________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  


**GALACTIC STANDARD TIME**: DAY 271. 0010:00 **SECTOR**: H   


_______________________________________________________________________________________________________   


**Confederation Network Newscast**   


This is Lanita Howard in Atalanta with your Confederation Network Newscast update.   


Things are returning to normal in Atalanta and the CDW as tensions ease following the capture of the FDW Robotic Spy pretending   
to be Senator Anee Urundi by the Omnet in the Rhuk D'kai Dynasty. Senator Skylark Telemarke of Dixie today officially resumed her   
duties on the Security Council as Minister of State and Ambassador at Large. Senator Demas Tran of Nixie was sworn in to replace the   
late Anne Urundi.

President Campabares and CICCon Admiral Lee today declared a General Amnesty for those who participated in the various mutinies   
which followed Senator Urundi's call for War against the Chilkit Coalition and Saurian Defense Pact. No notation will be made in the   
permanent record of anyone involved in the insurrections.

The Argon assault on Kakulosis continues as heavy fighting between Argon Imperial Marines and Argonauts and FDW defenders have   
descended into a bloody war of attrition not seen by sentients in this sector in almost 100 years. Air Marshal Brion Sasiuno has vowed to   
end FDW opposition 'in a matter of weeks'. In related news, Emperor Helix V and Empress Margala were greeted by cheering masses   
numbered in the hundreds of thousands as they visited newly liberated Kilosis for the first time since that colony was restored from FDW   
to Argon control.

In other war news the CSS "Tchula" carrier battle group sustained light damage earlier today in exchanges of air strikes between   
themselves and Orange colored Starhawks from the USS 'Kanawha' battlegroup near the Twelve Apostles System. Damage reports   
from CICCon report damage to enemy ships as also 'light'.

Finally in sports the Atalanta 2500 relay was run today as a male/female team run the race to reenact the ancient legend of Atalanta   
who vowed only to marry a man who could beat her in a foot race. The male participants run 1500 meters and deposit a golden apple   
100 meters from their female teammate. The female runner runs 100 meters picks up the golden apple and runs the remaining 900   
meters to the finish line reenacting somewhat the part of the legend where Hippocrates dropped the Golden Apple in front of Atalanta   
as she was gaining on him in a race causing her to lose the race and win a husband. Today's winners were Sonia Telemarke and Wendall   
Court of Atalanta. There is no report of any nuptials for these two in the near future.

This is Lanita Howard in Atalanta.   


_______________________________________________________________________________________________________   


**Omnet Galactipedia Entry: Summary**: Greater Galaxy - Nexus Potential Theory Case study 2120. **Translation**: Archaic****

The dynamics of a single encounter creates an expansive effect resonating throughout a single Sector. Information is redefined   
as news and spread to the rest of the Galaxy. From the first moment of the Archaen's debut, new ties were created between Empires.   
Friendships, enmities, business ventures, commerce, cultural exchanges, and the mechanisms of war all began to move. History   
would reveal that both Senator Skylark Telemarke and Elder 'Nzar would be awarded the Star of Ishtar by the Archaen Emperor   
Shadrach Farfel Marcello VI for their involvement in ending the CDW/Chilkit/Saurin Defense Pact War. The AiD Pact would eventually   
go to war with the insurrecting New Ghoiite Nation (NGN) of the Rhuk Dkai Dynasty, while Cameron Trek would be appointed as   
Acting Ambassador to the Fab'Rini Federation, the overthrowers of the Chilkit Coalition.

Many of you are perhaps wondering at the many gaps in the story. Where were the RDD representatives? Why was it so cold on   
Dreamworld VI? Who was the woman counselor Trek encountered outside of the Cactus Barb? What became of the real Senator Urundi,   
and how was Vestis Anders And able to seemingly be in two places at once? These very facts have been investigated by several competent   
Vestis, but much of the information is classified. Many suspect the involvement of the opening volleys of civil war by the Ghoiites on   
Tarrkhul Prime as to the cause for some of these mysteries. To this day even the Omnet does not fully know. Every Minor Empire has   
its secrets.

[See **Galectipedia Entry**: Minor Empire: Rhuk-D'kai Dynasty - subnote: Dreamworld VI Skygod Security files. See: Federation of   
Democratic Worlds/Confederation of Democratic Worlds - subnotes: Vestis Anders And. See: FarReach Coalition - subnote: Alliance   
Guide Agent Watches-silently]

Many within the Omnet have studied these events as a case study in Nexus Potential Theory. The belief that the affairs of all First   
Contact encounters and any resulting diplomatic decisions, whether adverse or benign, create permutations across the galaxy. Redefinition   
results, and sentient perception of the galaxy changes. This is the mission of the Omnet: Observation, information and the connecting of   
dynamic forces. The face of the galaxy is constantly changing, one must never assume to know, or to ever understand it. A great poet   
once said 'We must unlearn the constellations to see the stars'.

Assume nothing, sentient. Observe, and you will learn.   
  


___________________________________________________________________________________________________   


**Authors Notes: **Thanks for reading this little slice of history from the Starshield Listserve, circa 1998. This little tale of diplomatic   
interaction involves my first foray into Starshield, and the first formal introduction of the August Empire of Archaen. I'd like to   
give thanks and credit the to following writers who also made this possible.

Robert Ravens - Ambassador Kreen's letter to Lady Onia, creator/designer of New Asgard.

Dan Pond - OpenHands's letter to Lady Onia, the Alliances Guide Newscast and creator/designer of the Golem   
FarReach Coalation and the characters elder 'Nzar, and Guide Watches-silently. Dan - thanks for the constructive criticism.

John Sheppard - IGMN Newscast, Confederate Network News, creator/designer of The Federation of Democratic Worlds,   
The Confederation of Democratic worlds, The Argon Empire and the characters of Skylark Telemarke (AKA Lucy) Anders And   
(AKA Peewee), Dor and Klem, and Senator Anne Urundi.

Hayz - Creator/designer of Dreamworld VI, the Rhuk D'kai Dynasty, New Ghoiite Nations, and the Jade Blade Tavern, who   
without his permission, none of this would have been possible. Thanks Hayz.

Everything else is my fault.

Lowell Boston   
  
****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
